Colors of Emotions
by KingDaiko
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, a quirkless boy who has been beaten and bullied his whole life for wanting to follow his dream. No one believed in him, not even his own mother, until his first day in middle school where he meets a boy who agrees to train him. Slight AU, OC, M rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Color of Emotions**

( **A/N) Hello everyone I'm KingDaiko, this is my first ever fanfiction that I'll actually write, most fanfics I have tend to just be daydreams and either end up as reoccurring what ifs or forgotten daydreams. This one in particular has been brewing in my mind for about a year and a half, so I thought screw it and decided I see what people thought of it. A little bit of back story, I was sitting in my dorm when I started thinking about cool quirks when I thought of one that I loved, which I'll being getting into in the story. Before anyone jumps to conclusions, no this isn't the standard insert OC and make him/her the most powerful being in the story, I plan on making a compelling and flowing story that makes sense and would be pretty cool. One last thing before I start, I'm a wrestling, Steven Universe, and DBZ fan (along with other animes) so don't be surprised if you see references or blatant copies of certain aspects.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My hero Academia and its characters**

* * *

"Stay down you stupid fucking Deku!" I hear as I walk to the school's entrance along with crackling explosions. I ran over, hearing someone in pain and what sounded like the bully continuing his onslaught.

"I've been looking for a fight anyway," I said to myself, I wasn't a delinquent by any means, but I loved a good fight.

As I reach the source of the commotion, I saw a boy with ash blonde hair holding out his hand as tiny explosions crackled in his palms. ' _That must be his quirk'_ I thought to myself, I also notice to other boys standing behind him, one with wings and the other with elongated fingers. Looking towards the ground in front of them I see the victim of there bullying, a smaller and skinnier boy with a plain looking face and wild green hair, he had tears running down his face, bruises and scraps courtesy of the bullies that were laughing at him. _'Poor kids getting pummeled by that asshole'._

"Kaachan, please stop! You're hurting me" the boy said as the bully, apparently named 'Kaachan', pointed his palm at him, I took this as my que to step in and charge the boy, catching him off guard with a right hook to his jaw. As he was recollecting himself, I thought it best to delete the other two boys from the situation with two well placed liver punches to incapacitate them. I stood in front of the boy on the ground still facing the bullies.

"AAH! You stupid piece of shit. I'll make you pay for that!" the blond boy yelled as he prepared an explosion. As he was about to shoot the blast my hair turned pink and I summoned a large shield to protect the boy and myself. As the smoke cleared the blond boy stared in shock at my shield that had successfully took the full force of his blast.

"This isn't over! I'll get back for this you motherfucker," he said as he walked away, his two cronies dragging themselves to follow him.

I let my shield disappear and my hair went back to it usual red color and black color. I turned to the boy on the ground behind me "Are you okay?" I asked stretching out my hand to help him up.

"Y-yeah, this is a r-regular occurrence. My names M-midoriya I-izuku." he said in a shaky and stuttery voice.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Niji Daiko, I'm the new transfer student from America" I said as we both bowed to each other.

"That's pretty cool, your Japanese is really good considering you're American" he said with an impressed look on his face.

"My father's Japanese and my mother's Mexican, I've been speaking Japanese, Spanish, and English since I learned how to talk" I said while Midoriya gave me an impressed look. "What was up with those guys? They were giving you one hell of a beating and you don't seem like the kind of guy to provoke someone."

"They've been bullying me since we were younger because I'm quirkless. The blond ones name is Bakugo Katsuki, he's the one that starts the bullying," he explained to me, "What you did was incredible, May I ask what your quirk is?" he asked me, changing the subject and dawning an intrigued look on his face.

"Sure," I said as I prepared to explain and demonstrate my quirk, "My quirk is called Rainbow, I have different powers corresponding to the color of my hair and eyes. If my hair is black, which is my natural hair color, I can summon weapons made of energy. Pink as you saw lets me summon a shield that can vary in size. Both weapons from my black hair and my shield from my pink can stay up to a minute if i change my color, but their durability isn't as strong as it would be in there respective color. Purple lets me change my size ranging from the size of ant to my current limit of 20 feet, I don't know if I can grow bigger, but it might be possible. Blue lets me fly at incredible speeds. My current color, red, gives me superhuman strength, the lighter the shade of red the stronger I am, my eye color doesn't correspond with this one because I've since made it my default after years of leaving it like this, I haven't had the red eyes for years and don't know what could happen if they ever did change. And the last color is white which basically lets me access all of them at once, but it has a limit of four minutes. If I change my colors frequently for long enough or if I'm already tired I'll start feeling light headed and my vision while blur making it harder for me to fight."

"WHAAAT?! THAT QUIRK IS INSANE! HOW CAN YOU HAVE ALL THOSE POWERS?" Midoriya said in pure astonishment.

"I know, by all accounts it should be impossible," I said, "When I got my quirk I was taken to the hospital for testing, the doctor told me that even though the rarity of people while multiple quirks was reducing, with the most famous child being Endeavors who was born with 2, I'm still a bit of a shocker. The way the doctor explained it was that quirks were evolving, getting stronger as generations passed by, considering we're in the ninth generation there might be more people like me. Couple that with the fact my mother has a copying quirk and my fathers' side of the family has a history of different types of quirks, and the quirks i got were probably dominant genes, and sprinkle in the fact that I might've just been lucky, I was born with a pretty cool quirk that'll let me be a badass hero in the future." I said finishing my explanation.

"That's absolutely incredible! I'd give anything to have a quirk like yours and be a hero like All Might," he paused for a second, looking down with sad look evident on his face, "Everyone I've told either laughs in my face or tells me to give up and choose a different dream, but I'm determined to get into U.A. and become a hero to help anyone in need."

I look at him up and down with a small smirk on my face, "You look pretty scrawny for someone so determined," I said with a small chuckle escaping my mouth.

He gave me a confused look, "Eh?" was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

I gave him a deadpan look, uncrossed my arms, and looked him dead in the eyes, "You mean to tell me that all these years of wanting to be a hero and studying to get into U.A, it never dawned on you, not even once, to train your body and exercise," he just stared at me with a look of realization, "You do realize that everyone, including those with extremely powerful quirks, hell even including All Might, trained their bodies so they can be the best heroes possible."

He looked down at the floor holding his head in his hands with a disappointed look on his face, "I'm such an idiot," he said under his breath barely loud enough for me to hear as tears started to roll down his face.

"You're an emotional little bastard aren't you," I put my hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me and I told him the sentence I didn't realize would be the start of a new friendship, "I could help you train if you want." He looked at me tears in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

"You… You will?" He said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah, I will. I'm no expert by any means but I know my way around. But I gotta warn you it ain't gonna be easy. You'll have to go through hell and back. You're already behind as it is, not to mention the fact that you're quirkless."

"I'll do it. Anything to achieve my dream and be like All Might." he said filled with determination.

"Good, then we start today after school, I'll walk you to my apartment where we can figure out the game plan," I said as shake his hand, "Now come on classes should be starting soon and I have no idea where to go," I said, he ask me what class I was in and coincidentally we were in the same class.

As we were walking, he started up a conversation about heroes, their quirks, strategies, and counters for their quirks. _'I have a feeling this kid is here to stay'_ I thought to myself. Little did I know I was completely right, and little did I know what the future had instore for me all because offered to train him.

* * *

 **(A/N)Well that's my first chapter, I know I didn't really introduce my OC well enough, but you'll get to know him as the story goes on. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Also, here's some more info on Daiko.**

 **Height: Middle school: 5'2 High school: 5'9**

 **Features: Two dot-like beauty-marks on his cheeks, a faint but noticeable horizontal inch long scar on his left cheek, for his hair imagine a mix of Lars from Steven Universe and Markiplier** **when he use to dye his hair, but well kept.**

 **Likes: Orange juice, Poptarts, Ramen, seafood, head and back scratches, and playing instruments and singing**

 **Dislikes: Spicy food, being interrupted, and bugs**

 **Other information: He moved to Japan to try and get into U.A. His parents couldn't move due to work and his siblings, so he lives with his Grandmother in her apartment.**


	2. A Not So Unrealistic Dream

**A Not So Unrealistic Dream**

 _*2 years later*_

"Two years and you still don't know how to stop touching my shit," I said with blatant annoyance in my voice.

"And you still don't know what moderate training is," Midoriya said, panting and dripping with sweat, holding a carton of my favorite orange juice.

I snatched my orange juice from his hands, "Ooo, Small Might's bringing some bite today," I took a swig of OJ, "Entrance exams are in ten months, so we need to get as much training as possible. You may be in incredible shape, but your going up against people with quirks so it still won't be easy. Also, this shit isn't exactly healthy, so you shouldn't be drinking it."

"First off, why are you still calling me that? And second, I thought you wanted me to gain weight, so I can bulk up," He said looking for an explanation.

"I call you that because you're possibly the biggest All might smark in existence and you're significantly smaller than him. And I want you to bulk up a little, not get you fat. You're more suited for speed, but you need to bulk up a tad to get more balanced speed and strength, don't get me wrong you're strong as hell, stronger than most in our class, except me and Explosivo."

"Alright I guess," he dried himself off with his shirt, "We should hurry, school's about to start in an hour and I still need to shower and change," He said with slight hesitance in his voice, our teacher was going to talk about our choices for careers and what we should do for the rest of our lives, and Midoriya already knew he'd get shit for signing up for U.A.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the stop sign," I said to him as he was about to leave the apartment. After we met and were making our way my grandma's apartment, we found out it was in the same building as his, which was strangely convenient.

* * *

"Don't lump me in with these losers Sensei," Bakugo said causing the whole class to erupt in a rage, except for Midoriya and me.

"Ah, Bakugo… you, of course, must be going for UA," Sensei said as the entire class was in shock again except me and Midoriya.

"I aced the mock exams, I'm the only one here with the stuff to make it into UA," Bakugo said with a confident smile, although he knew full well that I could make it just as easily, though he wouldn't admit it.

"Ah yes, the only one to get a higher score was Midoriya, and both him and Niji are also planning on UA," the Sensei said, a bead of sweat dripping down his face knowing what he caused as soon as the sentence left his mouth.

Silence fell across the whole room, Bakugo stood frozen on top of his desk, and though my name was mentioned as well, only one name echoed and rang in his head, " **Deku** ," he growled in a low menacing voice, " **DEKU!** ," he yelled as he pounced towards Midoriya.

Right as he was about to explode Midoriya's desk I caught him by the wrist, using his rage against him because it made him sloppy and off guard, and redirected it so the relatively small blasts couldn't hit anyone and stared him dead in the eyes, "I suggest you get back in your seat Explosivo, before things get nasty." I said to him with a bit of menace of my own.

"Why don't you try and make me Fuck face," he retorted. We stared at each other intensely for a few seconds waiting for each other to make a move.

"Niji, Bakugo, get back in your seats," Sensei said with nervousness in his voice. We both obliged, though neither of us broke our stare until Bakugo decided to so he can face forward in his desk.

* * *

* _Midoriya's POV*_

"I'll be right back, I have to take this phone call," Niji said to me as he was getting a rare phone call from his parents.

I nodded and continued putting my things away when I heard foot steps coming towards me, "Looks like your body guard left you all alone Deku," Kaachan said to me with a smug yet angry look on his face.

"He's not my body guard, he's my friend Kaachan," I said to him a bit shaky, though Niji helped with my stuttering, I was still a naturally nervous person.

"I don't care what he is, what I do care about is a useless weakling like you trying to take my place as the only student from this shithole school to get into UA." Kaachan said as he picked up my hero analysis notebook.

"Give it back Kaachan," I said as he held it higher than I could reach. Almost out of pure instinct, I shot my head forward giving Kaachan a devastating head-butt right on his nose. Though I will admit, it felt really good, I immediately regret doing it, it may have been out of pure instinct, but that means the desire was there.

Blood started dripping from his nose, I wanted to use this as my moment to grab my notebook, but he threw it out the window before I could, "You'll pay for that. DEKUUU!," he hit me with his usual right hook, however this time he used a smaller explosion than I expected, either to not alert anyone or to just shake me up.

"I will be the first and only one from this crappy school to make it to U.A. and even if your fucking pride flag of a body guard makes it in, I'll crush him and put him in his place," he growled as he picked me up by the collar, smoke coming from his hand searing my uniform a bit, "In other words, don't you DARE try getting into UA, nerd!"

As he walked away he said words that would ring in my head for the rest of my life, "If you really want to be a hero so bad, you should take a swan dive off the roof, and hope you get a quirk in your next life," with that he left the room without another word, leaving me with the tears I let fall, and Niji who had come back moments later running in to ask what happened.

* * *

* _Back to Daiko's POV*_

"I still can't believe that son of a bitch said something like that, he took it way to far," I said as we walked home, Midoriya finally getting his notebook relatively dry after we found it in the Koi pond.

"It's okay Niji, I somewhat stood up for myself, and besides I'll show him by getting into UA," Midoriya said, determined as ever as we began walking through a tunnel.

"That's the spirit, Small Might," I chuckled as he imitated All Might's signature laugh.

"A medium and large invisibility cloak. I think I'll go for the medium, it should garner less attention," We heard from behind us, before we could react, I was smacked away and held down by some sort of slime and Midoriya was being engulfed by the creature as it was trying to force its was down his throat. "Don't worry this will only take forty-five seconds and it'll all be over, and just because you're kind enough to do this for me, I'll make sure to make it quick for you friend over there," the villain said with a maniacal laugh.

I was running out of breath, but I forced myself to summon my strength though I was fading fast and couldn't manage to get my full power because of how quickly I was losing air. Then as quickly as I was fading, I felt a pure rage inside me as I saw the life leaving from my best friend, and my eyes flashed a pure, fiery, primal red. For a split second I had enough strength to rip out my arm and rip the slime from my mouth. But before I could act, I hear the lid to the man hole fly open and the words everyone in danger wants to hear, " **It's fine now. Because I am Here.** " All Might came out of the man hole and with a powerful Texas Smash obliterated the slime villain. After that the last thing I remember seeing is All Might holding an unconscious Midoriya in his arms as I blacked out.

* _A few moments later*_

I woke up to see Midoriya bowing repeatedly to All Might

" **Ah, Thank Goodness you've awoken Young man. My apologies for getting you and your friend caught in my villain hunting.** " All might said in a deep, cheerful, yet apologetic voice.

"It's alright, All Might, ' _Ha, I've always wanted to do that,'_ Thanks for saving us," I said as I stretched out my hand to shake his.

" **All in a days work young man,** " he looked at me up and down, " **I noticed your impressive feat of strength back there. May I ask what your quirk is?** " He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sure, It's called rainbow," I went on to explain my quirk to the hero, much to his intrigue.

" **That's quite the impressive quirk. Perfect for a future hero. Are you planning on becoming a hero?** " he asked.

"Yeah, I actually transferred from America a few years back to go for U.A, I'm taking the entrance exam in 10 months along with my bowing friend over there," All might and I chuckled a bit at those words because they caused Midoriya to turn almost as red as my hair.

" **I see, well Good luck to you both I look forward to meeting you both when you turn into fine heroes,** " All Might said as he prepared to jump away, back to his hero duties.

"Wait! All Might there's a question I have to ask you," Midoriya said as he made his way to stand at my side.

" **I'm sorry Young man, the life of a hero is very busy, and I've spent too much time already,** " he said as he jumped off causing the air to rush around us.

"Well you tried, at least you got to meet him," I looked to my side expecting to see Midoriya, but he was nowhere to be seen. I let out a big exhale, "Is he sure he didn't lie to me and actually has super-speed?" I asked my self as my hair turn into a royal blue and I flew after them.

* * *

After flying after them and some searching, I see them on a roof, Midoriya talking to All Might and… ' _Is All Might smoking?'_

I land just behind Midoriya as he finished speaking, but I was too shocked as I saw a lanky, skeleton of a man standing where All Might was mere seconds ago.

Right when he opened his eyes he let out a scream, "WHAAA? You deflated! Where's All Might? What happened? You're an imposter!" Midoriya said panicking and looking in all directions frantically.

"I can assure you I am All Mi-," he nearly finished but was interrupted by blood coming out of his mouth causing Midoriya to scream and me get a shiver down my spine.

"No way, it's impossible," was all Midoriya could say. All might then began to explain how this happened and why he looked like this.

"A villain that can hurt All Might this badly, that's ungodly, something straight out of a nightmare," I said in utter disbelief.

"It's true Young man, I'm limited to 3 hours of hero work a day and am weaker than I was in my during that fight, if another villain of comparable strength surfaces, I'm uncertain I'll be able to defeat them," All Might paused for a moment, "As for your question, Can you become a hero even if you don't have a quirk? No, I don't think you can or should. If you want to help people you should look into becoming a police officer. Though they often get mocked, it's still a fine profession," he paused again, "It's not wrong to dream, However you need to be more realistic, kid." He said as he walked through the door on the roof, leaving Midoriya to his thoughts and me to comfort him.

An explosion went off in the distance, thinking this was the perfect way to comfort him I decided to walk him to the explosion to watch the fight with the villain.

* * *

* _Skip to the fight_

We made our way to the front of the crowd to get a better view, when our eyes grew wide with shock, and horror in Midoriya's case. It was the same slime villain All Might had saved us from. ' _But how All Might defeated him and contained him in the soda bottle.'_ I thought to myself, though Midoriya seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

"This is all my fault," he said still staring at the scene in front of us, "If I hadn't jumped onto All Might, he wouldn't have dropped the bottle, and this wouldn't be happening." Tears began to build up in his eyes, but before he started crying, we saw something neither of us had ever expected to see. There in the villain, being subjected to the same disturbing assault that Midoriya had to endure, was Bakugo Katsuki.

Before I could react Midoriya ran into the fray and started prying at the slime, trying desperately to free his tormentor. I readied myself to charge forward to help my quirkless friend but was stopped by the sight of All Might towering over him in order to protect him and simultaneously grabbed my two classmates and let out a blow powerful enough to change the weather.

After Midoriya got chewed out by the Pro heroes, while Bakugo was praised, for some God Damned reason, we started making our way home when we heard the explosive teen coming from behind us.

"DEKUU! I DIDN'T NEED SAVING! I COULD'VE BEATEN HIM MYSELF! HOW DARE A QUIRKLESS FAILURE LIKE YOU PITY ME!? YOU FUCKING NERD!" Bakugo yelled at Midoriya and he turned around and walked away from us.

"He's right, I didn't really do much after all," Midoriya said.

"Oh please, you were the only one brave enough to run in and try anything, you deserve at least some of the praise that asshole got," I said trying to reassure him.

"I AM HERE!" out of nowhere All Might showed up and comically reverted to his true form midsentence.

"I have come to revise my answer from earlier and make a proposal," All Might began, "Out of everyone in that crowd, including Pros and myself, it was you, a timid quirkless boy, you were the only one brave enough to step forward to help someone in need and spurred me into action. Most of the greatest heroes showed greatness as children, many of them claim that their bodies moved before they could think," All Might paused, "This is what happened to you, yes?!" Midoriya simply nodded as bent over, holding his heart and let tears fall, "Young Man, You can become a hero."

As the words left All Might's mouth and Midoriya was on the floor crying, I couldn't help but let a smile appear on my face.

* * *

 **(A/N) There you have it guys, chapter 2 done and currently working on chapter 3. I wanted to update weekly, but I couldn't help myself and decided to update a bit early. Also, to any wrestling fans, yes I know I didn't use smark correctly, but I wanted to use it as another term for super fan rather than stan.**

 **Anyways please leave reviews telling me how I can improve and letting me know what you think. Thank you and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	3. One For All

**One for all**

"Whoa, you moved it an entire foot," I said with all the sarcasm in the world.

"Cut me some slack, All Might alone weighs 274 kilos," Midoriya said as he took of his shirt and used it as a towel for the river of sweat running down his face.

" **Come now Young Daiko, That's perfectly fine for someone without a strength enhancement quirk,** " All Might said to encourage Midoriya, " **And actually I've slimmed down, I'm 255 these days.** "

"I've spent the last two years training him, I just expect a bit more from him," I said.

" **You did a find job training him as well, if the Entrance exam was today and I had no other choice I would give One For All to him,** " All Might said as he crushed the fridge he was sitting on, " **But since we have ten months until the Entrance Exams I've decided to take it as an opportunity to build his body more, using my Aim to Pass: American Dream Plan, it's designed specifically for you, Young Midoriya. I've also taken the liberty of making one for you Young Daiko, which will include sparring sessions with me, the schedule and intensity based on this first session of course,** " All Might said with his signature smile adorning his face as my mouth dropped in shock and a bit of excitement, " **I've also decided on this training to teach both of you a lesson in hero work.** "

"What kind of lesson All Might?" Midoriya said

" **The young heroes nowadays only care about Fame, Glory, and Money. Back before quirks existed being a hero was all about volunteer work, as it still should be, no matter how unglamorous the task, Never forget that. Let's bring back this beautiful ocean side view!** " All Might said with enthusiasm as he pointed at the clearing he made when he crushed the fridge.

We both nodded with understanding and enthusiasm. Midoriya looked at his new training regiment and began reading, "You've even planned my sleep schedule...?" Midoriya said in a more rhetorical manner than actual questioning. "So, I have six months to clean this section of the beach and four months to get use to One For All."

" **That's correct, six months should be enough time to move the garbage thanks to the training you went through with Young Daiko, after I give you my power we will test out how much you can summon and work on getting your body use to it, with Young Daiko being your sparring partner in those four months,** " All Might explained, " **I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy. Are you sure you can do this?** "

"I'll do anything it takes to be a hero like you, All Might," Midoriya said with determination and fire in his eyes.

" **I like the look of determination Young man, I can already tell I made the right choice,** " All Might said patting Midoriya on the back.

As All Might walked off to the spot, he set up for our first sparring session, I looked to Midoriya, "I know we've had this conversation before, but don't overwork yourself, you'll just be undoing all the work you put in. Got it, Small Might?"

"Don't worry, I got it Daiko," He said with a genuine smile.

"Good," I said, walking towards All Might.

" **Okay Young Daiko, this sparring session is purely to see how comparable your strength is to mine, though I'm weaker than I was in my prime, due to my injury, I'll be able to take it,** "

I gave All Might a nod, though his words did hit me in my pride, I knew I probably wasn't comparable to him. I took a stance and my hair went to its lightest shade of red, bringing out my full strength and waited for All Might to give me the go ahead.

A few seconds of All Might sizing me up he took a stance of his own, " **Start!** " I immediately lunged forward and sent my strongest punch at All Might and to my utter surprise it sent him skidding back about fifteen feet. _'Is he underestimating me?'_ I thought to myself. I went after him and sent a flurry of punches as he started dodging them effortlessly. As I pulled my leg back and aimed for his head he disappeared, and I felt a tap on my shoulder from behind me, I turned around and he just waved at me and continued dodging. I could feel myself getting more frustrated with each unsuccessful blow I threw and mocking gentle tap from All Might. I was finally able to get behind him and delivered a beautiful German suplex, but it was ineffective as he stood up nearly unscathed. He gestured for me to come at him, I could feel a vein protruding in my forehead, and for a brief second my eyes flashed a slightly darker red than my hair and I lunged forward sending the same punch that started the spar, but to mine and All Might's surprise, he was sent rocketing towards the ocean. About 5 seconds later All Might came swimming back to shore.

" **Good lord Young man!** " All Might shouted, " **That was an incredible feat of strength.** "

"Thank you All Might, I don't know what happened with that last punch, I've never felt that kind of power before." I said powering down to my standard red.

" **It's possible that there is more to your red form than you originally thought, I was deliberately trying to rile you up to test it out,** " All Might said, " **Well, now that I've gauged your current strength I can say your brightest red is about twenty percent of my full strength in my weakened state and that power shoots you to forty percent. Our sparring sessions will be every three days, I'll get you your Dream plan tomorrow, you have potential, you might even be as strong I was in my prime once you go pro, with enough training of course.** " I may not be the total All Might smark that Midoriya was, but those words felt like an incredible honor.

And so, the training of mine and Midoriya's lives began and nothing could get in the way of Midoriya's determination. _'There is no one with a bigger drive than him, is there?'_

* * *

One more week till the six months were up, All Might had decided to give me a rest day today, but I wanted to go with him to check on Midoriya's progress. As we approached the beach, we heard a familiar voice letting out a war cry at the top of his lungs and saw him standing on top of a huge pile of trash. We ran to look at the beach and were astonished by what we saw.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, You even cleaned outside of the section I told you to. Oh my, Oh my, **GOODNESS,** " All Might said as he transformed to his hero form and rushed to catch the falling Midoriya.

"I did it, All Might," Midoriya said in a tired voice.

" **Yes, you did Young Midoriya, and with a week to spare,** " All Might put Midoriya down, and I was able to take a good look at him he was muscular, but not extremely bulky or thin with a six pack. He seemed like the perfect mix of power and speed, the exact way I thought he should be.

"It feels like I'm cheating, getting all this help from you and Daiko. I've been too blessed," Midoriya said as he began to cry.

" **Ha Ha Ha, You gotta quit being a crybaby! Anyway, time for the award ceremony, Izuku Midoriya!** " All Might said.

"Okay" Midoriya said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

" **You know they say, there's a big difference between being born with a silver spoon in your mouth and working your butt off to earn it!** " All Might said as he plucked a strand of hair from his head. _'What is he doing...?'_ I thought to myself. " **Take this to heart, kid. You've earned the power, fair and square.** " Midoriya clenched his fist ready to receive All Might's power.

All Might then did something neither of us expected, he held the strand of hair in front of Midoriya and said, " **Eat this.** "

"Huh?!", "Dur?!" was all me and Midoriya could say.

All Might let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, " **In order for me to pass on One For All you need to ingest some of my DNA,** "

"This isn't how I imagined this at all!" Midoriya said as he prepared to force the hair down. After a few seconds he finally got it down and fell to his hands and knees.

"How do you feel Small Might?" Though All might got use to the nickname it still cracked him up.

"I don't feel any different," Midoriya said, rising to his feet and looking at his hands.

" **Of course not, you need to let it digest first. Go home for the day and come back tomorrow for a test drive,** " All Might said. We both nodded and made our way home excited for what tomorrow had in-store for us.

* * *

"Okay now that were all here. How do you feel Young Midoriya?" All Might said currently in his true form.

"I feel the power in my body, but I haven't tried summoning it yet," Midoriya said.

"Okay, try summoning the least you can and try moving up from there until you can't handle it," All Might told Midoriya.

He nodded, and started summoning the power in his right arm, this went on for a few seconds until he stopped the display, grabbing his arm and hissing in pain.

I had a question nagging at me, but before I could speak up All Might began speaking, "Stay calm Midoriya, don't use any more than you can handle," To my surprise All Might didn't seem to notice what I had so I decided to speak up.

"Wait," They both looked at me in a questioning manner, "Why are you only summoning it in your arm?"

Midoriya stared at me for a second, "What do you mean?" he said.

"Why aren't you using it in your whole body?" I asked in a sort of slowed mocking tone.

Midoriya stared again and much like when we first met, he looked down and held his head in his hands, "You did it again. God dammit," He said as he looked up with a half-smile.

"For someone so smart you sure as hell can be clueless," I said with my arms crossed returning the favor with my own smug grin.

"Okay, now that we've settled that, try again Midoriya. Stay calm, breath, and let it flow through you," All Might said

Midoriya took his stance and started calming his breath. After a few seconds his eyes shot open and his body tensed, a red glow seemed to adorn his veins and he began to glow. This would continue until he seemed to find his limit and the red disappeared, replaced by a glow coming from his body and green electricity.

"Okay... I... I think I've found my limit," Midoriya said with strain in his voice.

"Take things slow, try moving and stretching," All Might said, "How much power are you using?"

"About… fifteen…percent," Midoriya said as he complied, walking at a slightly slower than average pace and doing basic stretches for about ten minutes until he felt comfortable, moving more fluid than before, albeit still a little rigid. "Alright, you think you got the hang of it," All Might said, Midoriya nodded in response, "Okay, continue doing basic workouts for now using One For All in lower settings until you can do them at fifteen percent," Midoriya nodded lowering the power usage to a manageable five percent and began training with me.

* _A month and one week later*_

We were in an abandoned factory that All Might, who wasn't here today due to hero work and scheduled interviews, had managed to get us for training. I watched as Midoriya was letting punches fly and running with ease, he seemed to be able to use fifteen percent very well, so I decided it was time to take up All Might's offer to spar with him when I thought he was ready.

"Alright Small Might, it's time. Take your stance," I said preparing my self for the intense sparing to come, _'From what All Might told me One For All would pass on the strength from his prime and be stronger once pass on to Midoriya, so his fifteen percent isn't the same as All Might's'_ I thought to myself. Midoriya wasn't the only one to improve though, since we began our training I had grown to thirty percent of All Might's full power, but I couldn't seem to be able to tap into that power from months ago.

And so, we began our first ever sparing session, we were both on equal terms, which didn't surprise me, he was using a stronger version of All Might's strength. _'I'm giving him everything while he's only at fifteen percent, Jesus this is insane'_ I thought. However, I eventually got the upper hand since I had more experience with fighting styles and submissions, I gave him a powerful German suplex and while he was collecting himself, caught him with an ankle lock, making him surrender.

We both laid there exhausted from the sparring session, "That was a hell of a fight," I said, "You are one tough Bastard."

"Thanks," Midoriya said, "I still need to learn how to fight, but I can at least control One for All now."

"You're damn right, lets break for lunch, I'm starving," I said getting up and massaging my aches as we walked back to my grandmas for food.

* * *

There we were, finally at the gates of U.A. High. All Might had met us for breakfast and told us how proud he was of both of us for our progress and to wish us good luck. We were walking to the entrance of the school when we heard an all too familiar voice.

"Move aside Deku! You too Rainbow road!" Bakugo yelled as he passed us.

We both looked at each other surprised he didn't try anything and decided to just keep walking. Well I did anyway, Midoriya however tripped over himself and began falling. Before I could do anything, he stopped and floated mid-fall, that's when I noticed a cute girl with brown hair touching him _'That must be her quirk'_ I thought, while Midoriya let out an audible "Derp?"

"Are you okay?" she asked as she righted his balance and released her quirk, "It's my quirk. Sorry for stopping you without permission, but… Well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall." She said with a genuine smile and rosy cheeks, "This sure is nerve-wracking."

"Ya…Uh…Um…" was all Midoriya said.

"What my friend is trying to say is, Thank you for preventing his fall and Good luck during the exams," I said so Midoriya didn't look anymore like a mumbling buffoon.

"Well, Good luck to the both of you as well," she ran off waving at both of us.

"I talked to a girl," Midoriya said.

"You didn't say a single word," I retorted.

* * *

' _I think I did pretty well in the written portion'_ I thought to myself. I looked around surveying my competition, no one really of note so far. _'That short kid with the purple balls on his head keeps staring at the girls'_ I thought to myself about how disrespectful he was being. I continued looking around when my face when bright red and my hair turned into a beautiful pink, the same as the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. She had pink skin and pink hair, the most adorable horns I'd ever seen adorned her head and had beautiful black eyes with yellow irises, she seemed to be in very athletic shape, but my heart skipped a beat when I saw her smile. I was pulled from my gaze when someone came up to me.

"Whoa, did your hair just change color?" asked a slender looking boy with black hair and strange looking elbows.

"Yeah, Um… Uh… It's a part of my quirk," I said still flustered over the sudden feeling of emotion coursing through me.

"That's cool, Uh… Mind telling why you were staring at that girl and why you're blushing," He said with a sly smile.

I got flustered again and blushed even harder hoping the girl wouldn't notice the display.

"I'm just busting your balls man, the names Hanta Sero, pleasure to meet you," He said as he reached out his fist.

"I'm Niji Daiko," I said returning the favor, "Mind telling me why you're being so friendly, we are competing against each other."

"Yeah, but it never hurts to make connections and you seemed pretty cool," he said giving me a thumbs up, "Alright, we'll probably start any minute, Good luck out there." He said as he walked away before I could say it back.

"Well that was weird," I said to myself, as I refocused myself, I heard Present Mic yell, "Start" and I bolted into the city.

I ran everywhere gathering as many points as I could. A pack of one-pointers were reduced to scrap, five three-pointers obliterated, a lone two-pointer reduced to ash. Before I knew it, I had thirty-five points, then I felt a rumble in the ground and had a bad feeling in my stomach. I turned around, towering over the buildings was the massive zero-pointer. _'A bit fucking much don't you think'_ I thought to myself. Everyone was running the opposite way and I was about to when I heard someone in pain. It was the girl I saw earlier she was standing in-between the behemoth and a pair of two-pointers. I made a dash for her and destroyed the two pointers in one go, but there wasn't enough time to move her out of the way, the zero-pointer was about to throw a devastating punch.

It was then that the world slowed down I ran as fast as I could and stood next to the girl and held her close as my hair went pink and I summoned a massive shield just in time to stop the massive blow from the robot, which in turn destroyed its hand. Instinct kicked in and I saw my moment to change my hair to red and throw the shield at it, breaking through its metal exterior, causing it to shut down as I took the girl to safety.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put her down, so she could stand, trying my hardest to keep composed and blush as little as possible.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just used my quirk too much, so I couldn't get out on my own, Thanks for the save, what you did was incredible," she responded as a little old lady came up to everyone giving candy and helping the injured.

When everyone was leaving, and I was on my own with my thoughts, I couldn't help but say to myself, "I hope I see her again."

* * *

 **(A/N) Sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, I want to get into classes already. Also, I think I might be making Deku and Daiko strong for the beginning of the story so I'm going to buff everyone a bit. Let me know any problems you think need fixing in the reviews and let me know any things I may have left out or forgot to mention.**

 **Side note: Let me know if you guys want to change this to third person, rather than first person.**


	4. UA Is Here

**U.A. Is Here**

"I still can't believe you manage to break your fucking arm and both of your legs," Daiko said staring about Midoriya in disbelief and slight annoyance.

"I told you I was sorry twenty times already," Midoriya said visibly flustered, "There was a girl in danger and I just acted and couldn't keep One For All in my manageable percentage and…"

"Alright, I get it. Let's just be thankful the girl you saved managed to save you from becoming a splatter on the asphalt."

"Yeah. Can we call it a day? These weights are starting to hurt and I'm getting hungry," Midoriya said as his stomach began to growl.

Daiko let out a small sigh, "You're lucky I'm getting hungry too, take off the weighted clothes and put it in the bag."

Both boys proceeded to take off their weighted training clothes and started their five-minute walk back to Midoriya's for lunch.

"You think our acceptance letters will get here today."

"Daiko, we still don't know if we got in for sure," Midoriya said trying to not get his hopes up.

"Oh please, I know for a for a fact we got in," Daiko said with a boasting confidence Midoriya hadn't seen from him before, "I got thirty-nine points and you got thirty, and this is a school for heroes, there is no way they'll just ignore us saving those girls from the zero pointers." A small visible blush formed on his face as he thought about the pink girl he saved.

"Why are you blushing…?"

"Oh look, we're here, let's ask your mom if food is ready," Daiko said trying desperately to change the subject. "Hey Momidoriya, How's it going? Is food ready?"

"Woah calm down Niji, I could barely understand you sweetie," Inko said a little worried and wondering what the fuss was about.

"Sorry mom, he's just hungry and pumped to get our letters from U.A."

"Acceptance letters," Daiko corrected

"We still don't know for sure." Midoriya said as he glared at Daiko

"Well I'm glad you have a positive outlook on this," Inko said giving Daiko her sweet motherly smile, although they had only known each other for 3 years she had considered Daiko as a second son and relied on him to keep Izuku safe, "Go ahead and sit-down boys, foods just about done."

Lunch was relatively quiet, apart from the noises the two hungry teenagers made as they devoured mountains of food. Once they got the sustenance they needed, because of the amount of exercise they do daily in order to keep their physiques and get stronger, Inko asked about how Izuku was doing in training and how things have change since he got a quirk. Izuku and Daiko had managed to make up a story, basically the constant push from such extreme training woke up his latent quirk, both of them felt terrible lying to her, but it had to be done to protect All Might's secret. In the middle of the of the conversation there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on a minute boys," Inko said as she went to answer.

About a minute went by when Inko came stumbling back in with an envelope in hand.

"Izu-Izu-Izuku! Izuku! It's here! The letters here!" Daiko and Izuku looked at each other and back at Inko and the letter in her hand. Daiko gave him a nod and stood up.

"I'm going home to check for my letter, I'll give you a call after I open mine. Bye Momidoriya, thanks for the food."

"Bye sweetie."

Daiko closed the door behind him and walked upstairs. As he reached for the door knob, he noticed that he was shaking, "Jesus, all that big talk and you're shaking and sweating. God you're a bitch," He said to himself as he walked in.

Once he reached the living room he saw his grandma sitting on the couch watching TV, he walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead and pinch on the cheek, "Hello buela," he said as he said next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder, Daiko may seem like a serious person who doesn't show his soft side and for the most part it's true, but there are a select few people he was very affectionate towards, his mother and most of all his grandmother.

"Hello Poptart," Buela said as she started scratching his head.

He let a few minutes go by before he asked about the letter, "Buela, Did a letter from U.A. arrive today?"

"Oh, I forgot, I left it on your desk."

"Thank you Buela," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went to his room.

He got to his desk and sat down, staring at the letter in front of him, "Come on, do it. Why are you so nervous?" After two minutes he finally opened the envelope and a projection of All Might appeared in front of him

" **I AM HERE, AS A PROJECTION** " Daiko nearly fell out of his seat, cursing under his breath "Damned hologram nearly gave me a heart attack"

" **I am in town for one reason only. I've come to teach at U.A.** " All Might paused, " **You passed the written portion with high marks, and acquired thirty-nine villain points. That alone is enough to pass the entrance exam. But Young Daiko you showed true heroism in the exam, a hero course that doesn't acknowledge when a student risks life and limb to save someone it need… Is no hero course at all! Which is why rescue points are also a factor.** "

"FIFTY RESCUE POINTS FOR NIJI DAIKO!"

All Might continued, " **You passed with a total of eighty-nine, second place overall,** " Daiko took a look at the top ten and sure enough he was there with Midoriya above him with ninety and Bakugo below him with eighty-five, _'What a surprise, Explosivo only gets villain points and doesn't try to save a single person'_ he thought to himself. " **Welcome Young Daiko, to your hero academia,** " right after that the projection cut out.

"Hehe, Knew it."

"You were nervous the minute you stepped through the door."

"Buela, How did you know that?!"

"Oh please, I'm your grandmother, it's my job to know when somethings wrong."

"Dammit," Daiko said while he pulled out his phone, "I'm going to call Midoriya to see if he's opened his yet."

"If you were nervous about your letter, then that innocent little cinnamon roll is either still staring at it or passed out."

Daiko stared at her for a few seconds before putting his phone away and standing up, "Okay you're probably right. Imma head over there."

"Bye Poptart."

With that Daiko was out the door and on his way to Midoriya's. He knocked on the door and was greeted by an extremely worried Inko.

"He's still in there?"

"Yes, but I think he might have opened it already. Not knowing how my baby is feeling is bringing me so much worry."

After a minute of just standing and waiting, Izuku came out of his room, tears flowing down his face, "I DID IT!"

"Here we go," Daiko thought out loud, Inko's eyes exploded like a fire hydrant of tears, exactly what he had expected.

"My baby!" Inko screamed as she ran to Midoriya and embraced him while they both practically cried gallons of tears.

"Jesus H. Christ, I knew this would happen and I still didn't bring a boat"

The Midoriyas finally broke the embrace and stopped crying, that's when Midoriya acknowledged Daikos presence, "I did it,"

"I heard. And a point ahead of me no less."

Midoriya was so focused on the fact he made it in, he barely realized, "I GOT THE TOP SCORE!"

"You sure did," Daiko heard a notification from his phone, he took out his phone to see who it was, _**All Might: I want you boys to meet me at the beach at 8 pm.**_ He looked up at Midoriya, who also saw the message from All Might, and they each other an understanding look.

* * *

"There he is, wipe that look off your face and don't cause a scene, if he wanted to be notice he would've been in hero form."

"Okay I'll try to calm down."

"There you boys are," All Might said, raising his hand to high five both of us, "Congrats on passing. You both should know that I haven't told the school about our relationship. You look like the type to worry about favoritism, Midoriya."

"I appreciate it," he said a bit shaky, "So you're a teacher a U.A., All Might? That was a shocker."

"Yeah, I didn't expect you to take up a job requiring to be in hero mode considering your time limit."

"Actually, I've decided to introduce myself like this as Mr. Yagi and refer to All Might as a different person to lessen the worry of my time limit."

"Hmm, that's actually a pretty good idea."

"I couldn't tell anyone until the school made it public knowledge. I figured I could take the job at U.A. while searching for my successor."

' _Right… He was gonna choose from the students. With their amazing quirks and raw talent…'_ Midoriya thought, "One for all… My body broke after trying to reach its upper limits, I don't know if I can wield its full power."

"That's just how it is, Young Midoriya. If someone suddenly grew a tail, it's not like they'd be able to do tricks right off the bat. They'd need time to learn and adjust, just like you need time to work towards One for All's upper limits. The more you temper your vessel… The better you can control the power," All might said, crouching down and picking up two spray cans and crushing them when he transformed, " **Like this.** "

"WHOA. IS THAT ALL MIGHT!? WHERE DID HE COME FROM!?

" **Crap,** " All Might started running followed closely by Midoriya and Daiko.

* * *

 _ **Spring**_

"Izuku, have you got your pocket tissues?!"

"Yeah."

"And your handkerchief?! Have you got that?!"

"Yes! I've got it! No time. Gotta hurry…"

"Izuku!"

WHAAAT?!" he turned to look at his mom, but before she could say anything he was smack hard on the back of the head, "OW."

"I heard that. Show some more respect to your momma. Go give her a hug and kiss goodbye," said Daiko standing in the doorway greeting Inko with a simple wave and smile.

Midoriya complied, rubbing the back of his head as he walked to his mother, when they broke the hug Inko put her hands on Izuku's cheeks and cupped his face, "You look great," Izuku gave her a loving smile.

"See you later," he said closing the door and making his way down stairs with Daiko.

* * *

Daiko and Midoriya were looking for their class, "Jesus this place is huge, thankfully we're in the same class."

"Found it… What a giant door."

"You ready?" Daiko asked

"Yeah, I just hope Kaachan and the guy with the glasses are in the other class," Midoriya answered as he opened the door.

Right as he opened the door the first thing they saw and heard was Iida, the name of the boy with the glasses which they over during the bickering, and Bakugo arguing. Both of their attention then went to the door where Daiko and Midoriya were.

"You're…" said Iida causing the whole classroom to look towards the boys. "Good Morning! I am from Somei Private Academy. My-," he said as he rushed his way towards Midoriya, but was stopped by Daiko, who got in-between them.

"Woah there chief, I'mma have to ask you to back the hell off, cus you are coming at my boy too fast."

"Hey! You're the guy that saved me from the zero-pointer!" a pink girl exclaimed and began making her way towards Daiko.

"Huh?" when Daiko saw who was making his way towards him, his face turned beet red and his hair changed to pink. "Uh… h-h-h… Hey…"

Suddenly another voice appeared from the doorway, "Ah! That curly hair! You're that plain looking boy that saved me," Midoriya turned to see the girl he saved during the entrance exam and turned red much like his best friend, "We didn't get to properly meet, I'm Ochako Uraraka."

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," everyone in class froze in fear, they saw a man in a yellow sleeping bag, "This is… a hero course," the man said as he stood up and got out of the sleeping bag. "It took eight seconds for you to quiet down. Time is a precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

' _Our teacher?!'_ the whole class thought in unison.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleased to meet you," Aizawa reached into his sleeping bag and pulled out a U.A. gym suit, "Quickly now. Change into your gym clothes and head out to the grounds."

* * *

 _*Boys changing room*_

"I know I said I hoped he was in the other class, but you shouldn't have been aggressive to him," Midoriya said to Daiko while they changed.

"Hey, he was coming at you pretty fast and had a scowl on his face. If you really think I made a bad call you should go introduce yourself."

"Alright then I will, it is the friendly thing to do," Midoriya said, a wave of nervousness crashing over him as they walked towards the boy from early.

When they reached the boy Daiko quickly sized him up _'Hmm, slightly taller than me, almost as much muscle mass as me, robotic like movement? Geez, either it has something to do with his quirk or he's as much of a stiff as he seems'_

"Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm sorry about earlier my friend here can be a little over protective."

"Why hello, my name is Tenya Iida, it's quite alright, I must admit I did come at you rather aggressively," Iida said bowing at both boys in front of him, when he came up, he looked to Daiko waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Oh, Sup, the names Daiko Niji, sorry about earlier. Word of advice if you want to talk and introduce yourself to someone, I suggest you take a smoother approach."

"Duly noted, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. I over heard in class that you also defeated a zero-pointer in order to save someone. Both of you perceived the true nature of the practical exam. While I did not…! I misjudge you Midoriya, you and your friend were the superior candidates!"

"Thank you for the compliment Iida, but we didn't perceive anything," Iida looked to Midoirya with confusion written on his face.

"While I did think of it after the exam, in the moment all I was focused on was saving a person in need, I think Midoriya can say the same thing," Daiko said, getting a nod from Midoriya.

"We just did what a hero would do."

Iida closed his eyes and clenched his fists, a lone passionate tear running down his cheek, "Then I was correct in my assessment, you two are the superior candidates. Now then we mustn't be late for class," Iida said as the three of them began to make their way to the rest of the class.

* * *

"A TEST OF OUR QUIRKS?!" the whole class yelled in unison.

"What about the entrance ceremony?! Or guidance sessions?!" said Uraraka.

"No time to waste time on stuff like that if you want to become heroes," Aizawa said nonchalantly, "U.A. is known for its "freestyle" educational system. That applies to us teachers as well," the class was left questioning and nervous. "Soft-ball throwing, the standing long jump, the fifty-meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper-body training, seated toe touch. You did all these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirks-allowed gym tests. This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the average of those records. It's not rational. The department of education is just procrastinating," Aizawa looked at Midoriya for a few seconds, "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Seventy-seven meters."

"Great, now try it with your quirk," Aizawa said and tossed Bakugo the ball, "Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave the circle."

Bakugo gladly took the ball and readied himself _'I'll add some boom to this pitch'_ he thought. He pulled his arm back and threw the ball with a massive explosion, "DIE!"

The ball finally landed and the device in Aizawas hand beeped when it stopped rolling, "It's important for us to know our limits. That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be," he said showing the class the result of Bakugos throw, nine-hundred and ninety-five.

"Nine-hundred and ninety-five meters? Seriously?" "Whoa! This is awesome!" "So we can use our quirks for real! Man, the hero course is great!" a few people in the class exclaimed.

"Awesome… You say? You're hoping to become heroes after three years here… and you think it'll be all fun and games? Right. The one with the lowest score across all eight events will be judged **hopeless…** and will be **expelled.** Your fates are in our hands. Welcome to the U.A. hero course."

"The lowest scorer will be expelled…? It's only the first day! I mean even, even if it weren't… that's totally unfair!" said Uraraka, putting a protest to Aizawas decision.

"Natural disasters… Highway pile-ups… Rampaging villains… Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd say japan if full of unfair things," Aizawa brushed his hair to the side, "Heroes are the ones… who correct all that unfairness. If you were hoping to spend your evenings hanging out at a McDonalds… I'm sorry to tell you… That for the next three years… U.A. will run you through the wringer." He paused for a few seconds, " **That** is Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it on."

' _Trial by fire I suppose… This is what it's like at the top… we have no choice!'_ Iida thought.

' _That was nothing'_ Bakugo thought, rolling his arm with a cocky grin on his face.

"The demonstration is over. Now it's for real."

* * *

 _Event one: Fifty-meter dash_

Bakugo and Midoriya were the second last pair to the starting line, the fastest time in the class so far was set by Iida with a whopping 2.1 seconds, though he commented on the fact he was only in third gear so he possibly could've gone much faster. Midoriya was letting One for All flow through him, preparing to take off at blinding speeds.

"On your marks… Get set… Go," a pop, that simulated a gunshot was heard and the students were off.

Bakugo being cocky as usual though he had it in the bag, with his new explosive seed technique, but was left in a flustered and shocked state when a blur of green and blue zoomed past him.

"2.15 seconds"

"3.5 seconds"

"Holy Shit! Dude that was almost as fast as Iida" a blonde boy with a black streak in his hair exclaim.

" **DEKU!"** Bakugo began to charge at Midoriya with explosions rippling in his palms, Daiko was about to make a move but stop when the explosive teen was caught in some sort of cloth and the explosions stopped. "What the fuck is this?! It's so stiff. What happened to my quirk?"

"I erased your quirk, now would you stop trying to use it. I get serious dry eye." said the source of the cloth, Aizawa.

"Wait… Erased…?! Those goggles… Of course. You're the erasure hero, **Eraser Head!"**

The class started talking about how they never heard of him and some said he was an angler type underground hero.

Bakugo stopped and was let go, "No more outburst or you'll be expelled on the spot," Aizawa said with a serious and menacing look on his face, "Last pair to the starting line, make it quick so we can move on to the next event."

The last pair was Daiko and a very… uh mature looking girl who had got in through recommendations. Once at the starting line Daiko set his hair to his lightest red and readied himself, looking determined and focused. That is until the girl next to him began to take off her shirt.

" **EH!** Hey Hey Hey! What are you doing?!" he yelled while he covered his eyes and his face turned as red as his hair. The rest of the class seemed just as embarrassed as he was, although the blonde boy with electric powers seemed a little excited.

"Oh, my apologies, this is for my quirk, I need to have exposed skin to create things," she said as she created rocket skates.

"On your mark… Get set… Go"

"2.2 seconds"

"4.2 seconds"

"Jesus! He's almost as fast as Midoriya and Iida. What are these guys?!" the same blonde boy exclaimed. Iida was also in a bit of shocked, not expecting people to have comparable speed to his own.

The next events continued without much commotion other than the classes reactions when someone got an outrages score on an event. Daiko had gotten the highest scores in the grip strength, nearly breaking the machine used to measure the force, and the standing long jump where he turned his hair blue and just flew over the area. All the students who didn't know of his quirk yelled in shock, and a bit of jealousy, some even calling "hacks". Midoriya got first in the side to side stepping, using One for All to speed himself up, and the upper body training, not really much need for a quirk there since in was just sit ups. Daiko commented "You always did focus on core strength more than me," after the event seeing he got second place. The soft-ball throw was taken by Uraraka who got an infinity, much to the shock of her classmates, with Midoriya earning second with one thousand and five meters and Daiko getting third with one thousand and four meters, all three angering Bakugo to his core.

The events had finally ended and Midoriya, even though he was a naturally nervous and shy boy, was surprisingly calm and collected. "Moving along. Time for the results. Your total scores simply reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining the process would be a waste of time, so all you get are the final rankings," as the screen was loading most of the students without incredible scores in at least one event started shaking nervously and sweating profusely, the one who stood out was an invisible girl who was unable to show off her quirks strengths because the events were all physical tests, "Also I lied about expelling someone," everyone in class except for the mature looking girl, the boy with split hair, and Bakugo were left in complete shock. "That was rational deception… meant to bring out the best in all of you."

A shocked scream came from the majority of the class and an excited and relieved one came from the invisible girl.

"Well of course it was a lie… didn't take much to figure that out…" said the mature looking girl.

"Yaoyorozu, don't mistake my deception as kindness, if one of you hadn't shown the slightest bit of potential I would've expelled you," Aizawa said, taking Yaoyorozu off her perceived high horse.

' _He has no mercy'_ thought the entire class.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm pooped"

"We didn't even do much Small Might"

"Hm, you haven't called me that in a while," even though he didn't like it much, Midoriya kind of missed the nickname, "and I meant both physical and emotional. It was our first day and Kaachan just found out about me having a quirk."

"Yeah, if anyone asks why he said you were quirkless we'll just use the same story we told your mom."

"Hello there," suddenly there was a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, causing him to jump in nervousness, he turned around to see Iida standing behind him.

"O-oh, Hey Iida," a slight stutter coming from him.

"Sup Sonic," Daiko said with a smug grin.

Iida just brushed it off and continued what he was going to say, "You two were incredible during Aizawa senseis quirk test. He sure fooled us, he made me think, 'This is how it is at the top!' but… our own instructor deceived us like that…"

' _I thought he was scary at first, but he's just super serious'_ Midoriya thought.

"Hey!" the three boys heard a familiar voice coming from behind them.

' _Oh this'll be good, can't wait to see the red flustered look on Small Mights fa-'_ Daiko thought as he turned around only to turn red himself and his hair turning pink.

He expected to only see Uraraka, the girl Midoriya saved, but to his surprise, and embarrassment, he saw the girl he saved as well, along with the boy he met at the entrance exam Hanta Sero and another red haired boy.

"Are you three headed to the station? We can all go together," she said, bubbly and optimistic.

"Hey what's up man, haven't seen you in a while. Sorry i didn't get to say hi during class,"

"Uh, S-sup Sero, g-glad to see you made it in too," Daiko said with an uncharacteristic stutter of his own, causing Midoriya to snap out of his own embarrassment and look at him with a puzzled look, but was taken out of it when Sero introduced himself.

"Ah, the Infinity girl," Iida said pointing his hand at the girl.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka. Um, you're Tenya Iida, Niji Daiko, and Midoriya… Um… Deku, right?"

"Deku?!" Midoriya shockingly questioned.

"Hmm? During the test, that Bakugo guy yelled out "Deku!" Right?"

"Um… My real name is Izuku… Deku is just Kaachan being a bully,"

"A derogatory pet name then?"

"Sounds kinda messed up dude. So not manly!" the red haired boy said.

"Oh, Gotcha! Sorry!" Uraraka said rubbing the back of her head, "But Deku sounds cute, It just screams "Do your best!" I kinda like it"

"Deku's fine!" Midoriya exclaimed, turning many different shades of red.

"Midoriya! Didn't you just say it as an insult!"

"Anyways," the pink girl said trying to move things along, "I'm Mina Ashido,"

"And I'm Eijiro Kirishima, we were on our way to the station when she said she wanted to look for you," he said to Daiko.

Daiko took a second to compose himself and try not to act out of ordinary, "You want to talk to me?" he said still a little red.

"Yea, I never actually got to introduce myself to you after you saved me from the zero-pointer. It was so totally cool and all the stuff you did during the quirk test was awesome," she said with a huge smile on her face, making Daikos heart skip a beat.

"Uh… um… Thanks, I was doing what any hero would do," though he was thanking God he didn't stutter that much, he felt that heat build up on his cheeks and knew he was blushing.

"Hey I just noticed your pink hair and eyes, their almost as pink as my hair and skin. It looks really good!"

"Thank you, I think pink is the most beautiful color out there," Daiko said, not knowing it would cause her to develop a little blush of her own, once he saw he started to panic inside. Thankfully he was saved by Sero.

"Hey! We should hurry, don't wanna miss our trains," he looked to Daiko and gave him a subtle wink and mouthed 'You're welcome'

' _I owe him one'_ Daiko thought to himself.

The teens proceeded to walk to the station talking among themselves and getting to know each other better. Once they reached the station they went their separate ways and were left to think about their very eventful first day.

* * *

 **(A/N)There you have it chapter four is finally out. Sorry about the wait I've been dealing with mental issues and I've been job hunting, so my mind wasn't really clear to work on this chapter consistently.**

 **But yeah like I said I'm buffing the characters up a little so Midoriya and Daiko don't seem leagues ahead. Before anyone says anything about Midoriya's throwing score i have a few reasons why I believe it would be higher in this case.**

 **1.) I don't think in the show Midoriya was truly using a hundred percent, if All might threw the ball at a hundred percent with just his finger tip i believe it would go much farther. 2.) One for All is flowing through his whole body rather than just his finger, so he's using all of the muscles necessary to throw the ball. 3.) No fear of recoil damage since he's use to using it at this point so there'd be more of a follow through on the throw and more confidence.**

 **Also yes I didn't include Mineta, I had to take someone out to put Daiko in and I'm not gonna lie, I hate Mineta, sorry to any of his fans. Don't worry about potential pervy comedy relief, Kaminari isn't anywhere near Mineta's level and is actually likable but he'll be able to take that spot, granted not to the exaggerated levels. Anyways I'll try and update as possible, Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
